Tenkai girl?
by Nightrave1726
Summary: Tsukiko Ikaru was a run away. She is running away from a mysterious company that wants her for a strange reason. When she was younger before her parents died they gave her a tenkai knights block. She became the Silver knight. In a new city called Benham city she changes her name and starts living her life. But what happens when she meets the other knights? and what about Gen?
1. Chapter 1

I am not a criminal. Nor am I a thief. I am a hero in disguise. My name Is Tsukiko Ikaru. I had to change my name so **They **wouldn't find me. My name now is Riko Flames. I am the lost 5th tenkai knight named Nightrave. I am 12 1/2 years old...

And this is my story.


	2. Backstory

I finally made it to Benham. It took me forever to get here. I went to a hotel to order a room. With the money I stole I had just enough. I went to my room and threw my bags on the ground. I closed the door and locked it. closing all the windows I finally jumped on the bed and fell asleep.

_Dream~_

_"Mother! Father!" The little girl screamed. Her midnight black hair covered in blood stains almost as red as her crimson tips. Her blue and red eyes were full with tears. as she scrambled to her unmoving father and her barely moving mother. "T-tsukiko... run... th-they w-will come after you... I want you to p-promise... me... B-be st-strong..." The woman with Black hair said before her hand went unmoving. Tsukiko felt something in her hand. In her hand was a silver block. She kept it close to her heart before running away._

_"Hey! one got away!" "Get her!"_

Reality~

I gasped. Sweat fell off my brow. 'Just a dream...' I thought. I took out my silver block. I held it close to my heart before falling asleep again.

**An: Theres Her backstory. Much worse then Gin's. **

**Beni: Totally he such an emo.**

**Gin: I heard that you little punk.**

**Beni: Oh crap!**

**An: Ehhhh.. ok? Weirdos anyways Allonys!**


	3. New school and introductions?

**I dont own Tenkai knights or any songs i put in this story.**

**no ones Pov**

"alright class we have a new student today. Please come in." The teacher said. The young black and red haired girl walked in with faded dark blue jeans and a black shirt that had sleeves to her elbows. Her hair up in a high ponytail and her bangs covering her right eye.

"my name is Riko Ikaru. Nice to meet you." She said bowing before the class. A couple girls snickered before going quiet as she sat next to a boy with a black leather jacket and black pants. "Alright since your sitting next to him, Gen why dont you show Ms. Riko around?" The teacher asked.

"Whatever." Was his reply.

Riko watched as the gothic boy got up and went to the door. She followed him not wanting to upset the teacher.

"The cafeteria is next to the main enterance, the gym is on the first floor and the art room is next to the gym. Any questions?" Gen asked the raven and scarlet haired girl. She looked up from her dazed thought look.

"Wheres the music room?" She asked monotone like. Gen blinked then showed her the way.

In the music room Riko held up a guitar in her hand looking thoughtfully at the strings. She carefully strum a few chords. "Before i fall... Too fast... Kiss me quick.. But make it last.. So i can see how badly this will hurt me when we say goodbye..." She sang softly.

* * *

Behind the door Gen sat at the door and listened to her singing and strumming. He scowled and walked away. "Annoying girl." He stated before heading to class.

Riko put the guitar back in its place and walked to the lunch room. She grabbed her brought from home lunch and sat under a tree in the courtyard. She was eating an apple when a boy with blackish red hair and three others walked towards her. One had blue hair and goggles on his head wearing all blue. Another had a yellow ponytail with yellow clothes and eyes. The other one had green hair in a bandanna and small green pupils and green clothes. The red one with his all red clothes and violet eyes smiled. " Hi im Guran." He said smiling. "This is Ceylan, Toxsa, and Chooki." He said pointing to the boys with the appropriate names. Riko nodded. "Im Riko Ikaru nice to meet you." She said.


	4. First battle and the black dragon key

Ok guys this is a new chapter lets get to work! I dont own Tenkai knights. ~No ones Pov~ "So Riko.. Where did you live before Benham?" Guran asked. "I lived in another place. duh." Riko said in a teasing tone. Guran groaned. While the other boys laughed. 'Don't get too attached...' The words echoed in her mind. Riko snapped out of it. "I-i have to go." She said before running off. Guran~ I watched as The new girl Riko ran off without a word or a goodbye. Strange... Then our blocks glowed meaning were being summoned. "Thats our que guys lets go!" I said then transforming. "Bravenwolf!" ~Riko~ My block glowed meaning its tenkai mode time! Finally! I wanted some action! Or something to get my mind off things. "Nightrave! Agility!" I watched the enemy advance. Another tenkai knight was with them. He was wearing black though. "Dromus!" I heard someone yell. The black knight turned around facing other enemies. Carefully i walked towards them. But then of course four other colorful knights joined in. One was Red, blue, green, and yellow. I smiled when i saw them. Im not alone anymore. I thought smiling. I let a tear slip before getting ready to charge. "Dromus!" The red one yelled. "Bravenwolf... Nice of you to join us." The black one, Dromus, I think said and inside I knew he was smirking. Bravenwolf and his colorful knights were about to attack when suddenly an arrow came out of no where and hit an enemy right next to Dromus. That arrow came from me. Dromus looked at me. And so did the other knights. "What?! Theres another knight?! Impossible!" He shouted. I smiled. "Sorry for interrupting boys. I couldn't help myself.." I said feeling a bit smug. I looked over and saw the black dragon key in Dromus's hand. "I'll be taking that." I said before swooping down and taking the key. Dromus tried to grab it again only to be intercepted by my bow. "Tsk. Nice try." I said before kicking him backwards. He flew across the battlefield and hit the ground. The other knights came forwards with weapons ready. I turned to them. "You don't have to be so tense." I said before throwing the key to them. Bravenwolf caught it. "Don't lose it." I said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. ~Bravenwolf~ The Silver knight disappeared before anyone could stop him. Or at least I think its a him although his voice sounded more feminine. I'll ask Mr. white about her/him. The knights and I were about to leave, but then Dromus got up. "Not so fast knights!" He yelled before falling back and fainting. "Uh shouldn't we like take him to jail or something?" Tributon asked. I nodded, but in a flash he was gone. Mr. White has alot of explaining to do. 


End file.
